


to unwind

by Hyungwons



Series: Bottom!Wonho Bingo [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Extremely Frustrated Hwh, M/M, Shower Sex, WHbingo, by burning this, frustrated hyungwonho, lots and lots of teasing, schedules are hard for them ok, someone save me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: Schedules and work have been nonstop for weeks. Wake up only to leave for work for an entire day, come home and too exhausted to do anything but sleep right away. When this goes on for weeks, it is beyond just simply tiresome and exhausting. It's frustrating.And Hoseok and Hyungwon really can't handle frustrating for long.





	to unwind

Waking up to arms around his waist, a sweet voice in his ear, and a breath on his nape really isn't the worst way to wake up. Not at all. Hyungwon doesn't open his eyes, but he smiles softly, pushing up his shoulders when he feels Hoseok blow at his ear to wake him up.

"Hyungwonnie? Are you awake?" Hoseok asks and blows again, earning himself a playful slap.

"No."

Lips attack his neck and he hums in response, finally peeking his eyes open just to turn over and see Hoseok's face.

"Morning!" Hoseok chuckles, placing a kiss on Hyungwon's nose. 

Hyungwon inches away, giggling as Hoseok goes right back in for another quick peck on the lips this time. He can't even react to them, besides a few groans and giggles as Hoseok continues to find a way to pull Hyungwon closer. "What's with you?" Hyungwon laughs, finally wrapping his arms around Hoseok's waist.

There is a gentle hum into the kiss from Hoseok, and their lips move slowly, smoothly against each other and suddenly the morning is so bad. Until Hoseok pulls away and Hyungwon's back to just any regular morning. Horrible.

"Kihyun made breakfast."

" _Made?_ "

"Without screaming at everyone for not helping, yeah!" Hoseok threads his fingers through Hyungwon's hair, pushing strands away from his eyes. "Come on. I'm not eating without you."

"Needy." 

 

\--------

 

He just wants to brush his teeth, get through this morning fine, eyes closed as even after a good half hour Hyungwon _still_ is not awake. But it's hard when he keeps feeling a hand on his ass every five seconds.

"Hyung, I swear to god, grab my ass one more time and you're sleeping on the floor tonight," Hyungwon threatens, without a threatening tone, of course, but he tries nonetheless.

"Hmm? It's my bed." 

"I'll go back to sleeping in my bunk then. Stay up all night talking to Hyunwoo instead." He feels a breath on his neck and yet again there it is - a hand smoothing over his ass. Hoseok has been all over him all morning, and that's saying something when Hoseok practically sticks to Hyungwon as much as he possibly can already. 

One sigh later from Hyungwon and he spins around, grabbing Hoseok's hand and holding it up so he can't touch him. He glares him down, Hoseok shrinking on purpose under Hyungwon and he can't believe how quick Hoseok is to fall under. Hyungwon doesn't say anything, doesn't do anything, he drops Hoseok's hand and turns away, smirking to himself when he notices that pout over Hoseok's lips through the mirror.

There's not a word from Hoseok for several seconds, which alone right there is odd, but there is movement and Hyungwon glances over his shoulder to inspect, only to see Hoseok naked and tossing his clothes on the floor. He's not sure if Hoseok notices him, notices the way Hyungwon's eyes are practically scanning every last inch of his body. It's not the first time Hyungwon's seen Hoseok naked - they always shower and Hoseok sleeps naked even, Hyungwon always getting to feel his body against him.

But god none of that matters cause every time Hyungwon sees him like that right in front of him. Hyungwon's in awe all over again. Hoseok's body is perfect to Hyungwon. He doesn't even realise he's been staring too long until Hoseok turns around, nearly catching his gaze. Hyungwon curses, brushing his teeth fast and leaning over the sink, trying not to stare at Hoseok through the mirror as well but, really, that is impossible.

Thank god Hoseok goes into the shower fast, the steam of the running shower fogging up the glass door and Hyungwon lets out a quiet sigh of relief. He really shouldn't be relived already though, since he'll be joining Hoseok. Or he could stand there and pretend to keep himself busy until Hoseok's done. Or just leave and come back later, to hell with the complaints from the others about how late they will be. Or he can--

He sighs. He's done this plenty of times, he's survived plenty of showers with Hoseok. What's one more? Turning the faucet off, he slowly undresses and kicks his clothes off to the side before, finally, stepping into the shower.

It really does not make it easier when the first thing Hyungwon's eyes find themselves focusing on is Hoseok's ass. He prays Hoseok didn't notice it as he slides into the shower with him. The small, one person, _too fucking tiny_ shower that they are both squeezing into, and Hyungwon makes a mental note to not jump every time their bodies brush against each other its not his fault the shower is _too goddamn small_.

They've both almost always showered together, but god Hyungwon was never so aware of the lack of personal space between them in the shower until now. The shower feels smaller than usual, like suddenly there's less space and he swears he does not remember Hoseok's hands brushing past him this many times any other time (on accident, at least).

And he swears, if he feels Hoseok's eyes on him one time he'll--

Hoseok's hands. Hoseok's hands are on his waist. Suddenly Hyungwon's thoughts are rushing too fast and the only thing he catches among them is how _Hoseok's hands are holding onto his waist from behind_. He wants to spin around and look at him, he doesn't know what he'll do honestly as part of him says to push Hoseok away they are running on a schedule they don't have time to mess around, but the other part wants Hoseok to push him against the shower door with that grip he has on him. More preferably the latter and Hyungwon curses himself for it. 

"Hoseok? H-Hyung?"

"Hmm?" He can feel Hoseok press himself a little closer, breath on his shoulder and Hyungwon shivers under the water.

Hyungwon takes a step, pulling Hoseok with him and at this point Hyungwon is just begging to be pushed against the glass, but Hoseok's grip is tight and firm and Hyungwon rolls his head to the side. "We have to hurry up, hyung. We have work today."

"We have work every day. _We always have work_." Hoseok's breath is heavy against the back of Hyungwon's neck. God does it not go well with the water hitting his back - the shower hot and the steam fogging everything up, yet Hoseok's breath hits him like a chill creeping under his skin. He even bites back whatever noise it was this time that built up in throat in just a matter of feeling Hoseok against him.

He curses low under his breath, but he doesn't expect Hoseok to hear it until he presses closer to him and Hyungwon's hands are flat against the glass. "Hoseok..." He doesn't mean to. Hyungwon _swears_ that he does not mean to when he pushes himself back until he can feel Hoseok's dick against his ass. Another curse falls from his lips when he feels how Hoseok is pretty much hard already.

"Hyungwon, please, it's been..." he trails off, his breath hitting Hyungwon's shoulder instead.

Not like Hyungwon would've let him finish anyway, as he manages to catch Hoseok off guard and force his hands off him as he spins around, arms thrown over Hoseok's neck immediately. "Just shut up." 

The way Hyungwon kisses him is messy, tongue practically down Hoseok's throat in seconds, the shower drowning out all the sounds and little moans from Hyungwon. Well, it's not like Hoseok is any better - hands on Hyungwon's waist again, pulling him close, and sucking on his tongue the more Hyungwon pushes it in his mouth. It's needy and fast, _way too fast_. They don't have time or patience. That's proven especially true when Hoseok pulls away and Hyungwon rakes his nails over his shoulder in protest, using the split second Hoseok freezes to gasp to taste him one last time.

Hoseok opens the door and Hyungwon lets out the loudest groan, rolling his head back against the glass. Hoseok would smirk at such a needy display from him, but he needs to get something first. Thankfully it's only two quick steps away - the bottle of lube placed neatly on the rack among other bottles and containers.

He's quick to return with it, and Hyungwon is even quicker to have that shower door shut and Hoseok shoved against it.

Their schedules have been so packed with work that they haven't had the time to even so much as touch each other, and the frustration and tension has built to almost unbearable amounts in this time. They still don't even have time now, but fuck it if they're gonna go another day just picturing all the ways they wanna wreck each other simply because the frustration was too much.

Though, Hyungwon admits, the way Hoseok snakes his arms around him and both hands grab his ass feels that much better when Hoseok is beyond being just simply frustrated. Their breaths hit each other's lips, heavy and hot and Hyungwon can't tear his eyes away. The water pouring down against his back feels nice, it only adds to it all especially the it looks dripping down Hoseok's body - running down his arms, over his muscles and tracing his veins. The way it drips down his neck and over his collarbones. The way it soaks and drips from his hair

Hyungwon's hand find its way to Hoseok's chest, fingers just ghosting over the skin (bottle of lube in the other hand). He finds it a little pathetic that all Hoseok has to do is let out one little noise is protest to him not slamming his lips down on his for Hyungwon to give a full body shiver. Lips at Hoseok's shoulder, Hyungwon runs a slow tongue across his collarbone, then another one licking a drop of water up from his collarbone, over his neck and he feels Hoseok _tremble_. Not just any normal tremble, like Hoseok's whole body almost gave out, his knees buckling and he squeezes Hyungwon's ass hard.

Hyungwon doesn't know if the sound he lets out is in response to just how fucking good it was to see Hoseok's whole body react to something as simple as a few licks, or to how his hands grab his ass.

He licks up to Hoseok's ear, breath cold on his neck against the water, and takes a second, just a quick second to suck on the earlobe.

"H-Hyung...won--"

That's all it takes to have Hoseok moaning and growling and lolling his head to the side for more. But it's when Hoseok lands a hard slap on Hyungwon's ass and pulls his waist into him until there's friction that Hyungwon gasps. "H-Hyung... can I suck you off?" he breathes out, not even thinking much anymore and not a second is wasted before Hoseok bite his lip and nods with a whine, and _fuck_ the way he bucks his hips against Hyungwon. Hyungwon can only hope the shower is loud enough to it drown out for the others.

At this point Hyungwon isn't sure if it's him who willing gets down on his knees or if Hoseok pushes him down by the hand in his hair. Or both, very likely both. 

Hoseok's hands never leave his hair, his fingers instead tangling in the locks as he urges Hyungwon to continue. Not to mention the look Hyungwon gives up to him, eyes dark and brows furrowed with the slightest pout on his lips, as though he's fucking begging Hoseok to let him suck him off. He looks needy, more so than usual and _that_ is saying something. Hoseok is so close to just holding Hyungwon's head still and fucking his mouth himself.

It doesn't help, it _really_ does not help when Hyungwon puts his hands on Hoseok's thighs, nails almost digging as he grips them firmly to steady himself. And _holy fuck_ Hoseok wonders if the little tease is doing it all on purpose when he stares up at him through his soaked bangs with mouth opened so perfectly for him.

"F-fuck-- please, baby, no more teasing." They've dealt with enough teasing from each other for the last few weeks and unable to do anything about it, Hoseok is not about to let Hyungwon tease him more just because he thinks he can. 

And what does Hyungwon do in response? He simply leans close and kisses at Hoseok's thigh, nibbling at the flesh with a soothing thumb to smooth over. Hoseok can't do it.

He rolls his head back for a second, a quick attempt to control himself, but when he looks back down at Hyungwon all he sees is him ready, mouth open and tongue poking out to lick at Hoseok's dick. All Hoseok can do anymore is groan in frustration and fuck if he didn't just wanna see Hyungwon being all used.

That's probably how he snaps, pulling one hand away from Hyungwon and instead grasping his dick. He pulls Hyungwon's head back a little more by his hair so he can get a better look at him, loving how he whimpers and how pretty he looks. Without another warning, Hoseok pushes his dick into Hyungwon's mouth and guides his head over him by his hair.

Just the sight of Hyungwon like this, just the way he swirls his tongue over the head and sucks, gently bobs his head, and _how he looks up at Hoseok far too innocently_ \- it all just begs for Hoseok thrust down his throat, but he holds back from doing so and instead a series of moans and curses fall from his lips, several with Hyungwon's name right between them and all variations he can manage out in his state. And he pushes in deeper, slow, but deeper.

And _fuck_ Hyungwon knows exactly how to undo him with his teeth gently grazing over while he lets the elder push his head down more on his dick, a tongue smooth over the underside.

"F-fuck!" He can feel Hyungwon slowly taking in more and he can't help but thrust in, hitting the back of Hyungwon's throat and hearing him gag. The way Hoseok's eyes roll back and his body bends and his lips _quiver_. Hyungwon couldn't care less about how Hoseok practically uses him, fists tight in his hair. All he cares about is how _fucking_ good Hoseok looks and how easy he is to play with.

He's never noticed it before. Only when Hoseok and him are just too damn frustrated to have any limits does he realise how literally everything he does can having Hoseok breaking apart piece by piece.

The time between each moan becomes shorter and shorter. Hyungwon has becomes so, so, _uncomfortably_ hard, having to hear Hoseok's choked down moans constantly, that look on his face, completely wrecked and undone. His fingers twitch with the urge to wrap around his dick, lazy pumps like always, but then again Hyungwon doesn't want them both coming like this. Not already. Definitely, not already. _God,_ that would be too fast.

Hyungwon's frustrated. Hoseok's frustrated. They haven't gotten off in week but _fuck_ if Hyungwon's gonna let this be over already. He doesn't care if they have to leave in probably like fifteen minutes.

He pulls his mouth away, one last lick to the head before he stands up to see Hoseok make a face, brows furrowed and a frown, a long whine from his lips as he makes eye contact with the brunet. "Hyungwon, I am _this_ close to just fucking you senseless myself, stop _fucking_ testing m--"

He doesn't even realise as it happens, except for the hands that pull at his shoulders. He's spun around and shoved forward, cheek meeting with the cold glass of the shower and he gasps, Hyungwon's hands finding their ways to his waist before he can even collect himself.

Hes curses, almost. He's instead cut off by a breath down the back of his neck. "I wouldn't mind that."

The way that Hyungwon's words hit his skin and ghosted down the surface, tensing his muscles, and the breaths felt like ice against his skin and the water. His body presses against the glass and he wants to sink down, his knees weak and his body heavy suddenly. But he feels a finger slick against his ass, tracing and teasing his hole, already coated in lube.

"Keep quiet now, hyung. We don't have a lot of time." Finally, before Hoseok could do any complaining about why Hyungwon isn't fucking him harder than his weakened body could handle, Hyungwon pushes a finger in. Quick and knuckle deep - just the feeling of Hoseok tenses up, arching his back more as he tries to ground himself against Hyungwon's finger more.

It has been too long, too goddamn long since Hoseok has felt any of this, he is not about to let Hyungwon take it slow. They don't have time to take it slow and gentle, not like Hosoek wants him to do either. Nails against the glass, he grits his teeth to suppress a moan as Hyungwon pushes on his prostate. "Hyungwon, i-if you even dare fucking t-tease right now-- _F-fuck!_ " Hoseok is interrupted as Hyungwon pushes in a second finger already, stretching him too well, and his voice breaks a little into moans and little whimpers that have Hyungwon trembling at the sound.

"Think you can come untouched from just my fingers?"

Hyungwon's voice, low and shaking and growling - _holy fuck_ , Hoseok can just _feel_ his words creep up his spine and short circuit his brain for a moment. "Hyungwon!" he whines, impatient and pushing himself back on Hyungwon's fingers. They are so long and bury so deep and reach all the best places to drive Hoseok insane. But they are not even near enough for him right now.

"Do you think you can come untouched like this?" he repeats, putting emphasis on each word as he spoke slowly, pressing harder on his prostate until he hears Hoseok practically _scream_. That's when Hyungwon nearly loses himself, dropping his head against Hoseok's nape.

"Y-yes! Yes!"

Hoseok's nails are clawing at the glass fogged by the steam. His body is hot, hair soaked, muscles tense, and body trembling violently. His teeth on his quivering lip to quiet himself as he wants to hear Hyungwon, hear all the little sounds he lets out when he's not even being touched.

Hyungwon is sensitive in every way. He's easy to bring to his knees and break, he's easy to have begging, screaming, panting and moaning from just sounds. The way Hoseok sounds is somehow enough to have Hyungwon whimpering, too. Then again though, Hoseok's moans and whiny little voice are a fucking reward.

Third finger pushes in and Hoseok peeks over his shoulder. Everything is hard to see from the steam but he can still see the way the water hits Hyungwon's shoulder, pouring over and what Hoseok wouldn't give to bite a few marks into that delicate skin of his. Over his collarbones, on his neck, right under his ear, his jaw even maybe. Maybe a few on his shoulders, rake his nails down his back to leave behind a few scratches, maybe on his thighs, too. God, what would Hyungwon sound like if Hoseok were to bite and scratch his thighs? He's sensitive all over, but mostly his neck, thighs, and the small of his back. Doesn't touch his neck and thighs could have Hyungwon crumbling into pieces, what if Hoseok were to run his tongue up his thighs? Breathe down and suck on his neck while Hyungwon fucks him? Pin Hyungwon down by his wrists while Hoseok--

Fingers pull out, and Hoseok's mouth falls open in a gasp as he feels Hyungwon's thumb inside instead. And _fuck_ the way that feels burying inside him, trying to find the spot again so he can have Hoseok coming undone. Hoseok even helps him, pushing himself back to feel more, to help Hyungwon's push inside further.

"P-please...!" Hoseok pleas, but when Hyungwon actually pulls his thumb out Hoseok whines in protest, looking over his shoulder ready to beg Hyungwon to put it back in. Instead a hard slap lands on his ass and Hoseok gives full body trembles.

All he can see through his heavy lidded eyes and the steam is Hyungwon smoothing the lube over his dick, groaning and throwing his head back in the process. A sight to behold, obviously. 

It's only mere seconds until Hoseok feels Hyungwon press himself against his ass, and then only another second until Hyungwon is inside and long, silent moans fall from them both. "A-all the way. A-all t-the way... F-fuck, faster!"

This is the most impatient Hyungwon has ever seen Hoseok become. Needy and begging and yelling for him to hurry up. He knows they already didn't have a lot of time when they got in, and god have they been taking forever. They have to be quick, and thank god Hoseok is already so close to the edge, his dick throbbing. Though, Hoseok doesn't know if Hyungwon is helping or not when he wraps a hand around Hoseok's cock, pumping him almost in time with his thrusts.

Fast, deep - he pulls out almost entirely only to slam back inside as hard as he can, the sound ringing somewhere with the sound of the shower. 

Hyungwon drops his head against Hoseok's shoulder, hands on his waist to keep them both balanced while Hyungwon thrusts hard, pulling Hoseok back against him at the same time to make sure he fucks him deep. "Oh my god, Hoseok--" he pants, whimpers, moans - long drawn out moans that ghost right down Hoseok's back and creep under his skin, moans that go straight to Hoseok's dick and have him close to coming with everything else.

The brunet twists his hand over the head, rolls his ringers, palms over the very tip, all while he fucks into Hoseok as well and has him screaming with every brush against his prostate. "Fuck! Fuck, f-fuck-- Hyungwon!" he lets out and god does it practically echo and ring in Hyugnwon's ears, the perfect little sound as Hoseoks screams incoherent curses and pleas at Hyungwon. His eyes roll back, his tightens around Hyungwon in time with a shout from them both, and he comes undone. Hoseok trembles and pants, his moans quieting as he can barely find his voice at all anymore and his cum spilling down the glass.

Hyungwon continues to fuck into him, his pace faltering and his hand dropping away from Hoseok's dick so he doesn't start writhing from too much at once (as much Hyungwon would just love to see that). With how tight Hoseok is, still squeezing Hyungwon, it doesn't take long to have reaching the edge as well. Thrusting deep into Hoseok one last time, holding still as he screams against his shoulder, cutting himself off by biting down on the flesh. Hoseok barely reacts, too tired and dazed for more than a hiss.

"Oh my god," Hyungwon breaths, slowly pulling out and giving himself a few more pumps to make sure he got it all, groaning and panting as everything slowly kicks in. Their senses, their voices, the realisation of just _how good that all was_.

He wraps his arms around Hoseok's waist, spinning him around and pinning him to the glass again as they breathe on each other's lips, still trying to catch their breath. "Fucking hell, that was perfect."

"You teased way too fucking much for someone beyond frustrated, though," Hoseok complains despite the smile on his face.

"Cause I love you and you're just so cute when you resort to begging to get what you want." Trailing kisses along Hoseok's jaw and down his neck. "You liked it."

"A lot," the blond adds and Hyungwon chuckles lowly against his shoulder.

There's a loud pounding at the bathroom door and both jolt in surprise, little gasps falling from their lips. "Hyungwon! Hoseok! Can you two hurry up already? We're leaving in ten minutes." They can just barely hear him over the shower running, but they can tell it's Kihyun.

"What good timing we have, huh?" Hoseok laughs quietly as he puts his head back against the glass. "Almost done!"

Hyungwon is still leaving kisses all over Hoseok, his hands rubbing circles over his waist. "I'll just have to take care of you in the car in front of them all."

"Why?"

"For being so rough on you."

Hoseok looks down at him, a brow raised in question. " _You_ were rough on me? Please."

All they can hear is the shower and Hyungwon leaving lazy kisses all along Hoseok's shoulder and making sure he wasn't hurt anywhere. Or at least that's his excuse.

**Author's Note:**

> Sin sin sin here and sin there these two are Sin i want this burned while i also go burn in hell for this and all the others  
> i swear one of these days i'll stop writing SINS for these two (when they stop providing them)
> 
>  
> 
> so never. this is all i'll be writing for the rest of my life good luck


End file.
